Least mean square (LMS) adaptive signal processing employ adaptive filters which require instantaneous weight updating. For digital processors this means that the input signal is sampled, the adaptive filter output is calculated and subtracted from the input sample, and the resulting error is used to update the weights during a single clock cycle. This procedure requires that several sets of operations be performed sequentially, which limits the sampling rate and hence the throughput of the processor. The present invention provides a digital adaptive filter that allows for the throughput of a digital adaptive processor to be substantially increased, for example, by a factor of ten or more.